Paw Patrol:Adventure Bay Motorsports-Spec Week
by RockyTheCarPup
Summary: It is 2017 and Ryder, Jake, Carlos, Captain Turbot, and the 8 pups were watching the 24 hours of Le Mans when Mayor Goodway called Ryder to surprise the pups with a Mazda Raceway event. Winning is not easy with Humdinger Racing in the competition. Strap in, fire up your engines, and dump the clutch and lay rubber in this 24 hour suspenseful race. (Chase X Skye, Marshall X Everest)


It was a quiet day in Adventure Bay for the Paw Patrol, Ryder, Jake, Carlos, Captain Turbot, and all 8 pups were watching the 2017 24 Hour of Le Mans live. The race was one and a half hours in when Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway. He left the room to answer so he wouldn't disturb the race.

Marshall:(Cuddling with Everest) Can you imagine driving one of those LMP1 cars.

Rocky: I wish, we simply can't afford it. Those cars are over $10,000,000 let alone the price of rebuilding them and the team.

Ryder entered the room with great news.

Ryder: Great news, Mayor Goodway wants to see you pups at Town Hall right now!

Everest: (Looking down) Awww, I was enjoying the race.

Marshall comforts Everest.

Marshall: It's okay, we're recording it anyway.

Everyone gets in the Paw Patroller and drives down to town hall where Mayor Goodway greeted them.

Mayor Goodway:(Walking toward the group) Hello Paw Patrol, Turbot, Carlos, and Jake. I am starting my own racing team! I'm running Spec E30, and Spec E36, at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca this year, they're doing a new kind of event called Spec week. Spec Week takes place in 1 ½ months from today. Spec Week takes one full week before doing two endurance races that last 24 hours long, if we want a chance to win, we need cars.

Mayor Goodway gives Ryder several packets of paper, each has a different class and the rules for each class.

Mayor Goodway: These are for the pups, they're going to be our drivers, we just need a pit crew.

The pups begin wagging their tails.

Zuma: Weally? That's Awesome!

Everest: No way!

Mayor Goodway: Under one condition, find the cars, I'm giving you each $10,000 to find a car of your class, bring them to me, I'll buy the parts and we can get to work right away. Happy hunting!

Mayor Goodway then turns around and walks back inside. The group heads to the Paw Patroller to collaborate.

Ryder: So what classes would you pups like to do?

Skye: Spec E30.

Everest: Spec 3 for me.

Chase: Spec E30 with my girl. (Winks at Skye)

Marshall: Spec 3 with My Everest.

Everest smiles and leans against Marshall for a hug.

Rocky: Spec 3, I have an E36 M3 and I'm an E36 specialist.

Rubble: Spec E30 for me please.

Zuma: Spec 3 please.

Tracker: I'll take SpecE30.

Ryder took note of who is racing what class on their way to the lookout, when they arrived at the lookout, he dismissed the pups to buy their cars. After a few hours of finding the perfect cars, the pups left to get them.

**1 Hour Later**

Everest was the first to arrive, she pulls in and parks the car and gets out to talk to Mayor Goodway.

Everest: Hi Mayor Goodway, My boyfriend and I are going to race Spec 3. This is the 325I.

Mayor Goodway: Great to hear that Everest! Once Ryder handed me the paperwork, I ordered the parts. We can get working on the cars soon.

The two began talking about their days when they heard a straight piped E36 328I downshift and shoots a flame. The car pulled into the lot and a grey mix-breed got out and approached the Mayor and Husky.

Rocky: What's up?

Everest: Not much, which model is that?

Rocky: 328, this one used to belong to someone's son, there are issues with it, one is a bad misfire which is why you heard that pop, this car isn't bad, it just needs some work. This car is modified, long tube headers, the head is ported and the deck height has been lowered. This car is also cammed, it is a good car, but the motor is illegal in Spec 3 as the heads are ported and the lobe profile is too high.

Everest: Damn, sounds like you have a lot of work to do.

Rocky: I do, It's okay, the deck height can be fixed with a thicker head gasket, the ports on the other ha-

Rocky was interrupted by the sound of a 5.9 liter Cummins turbo diesel, he turned his head and saw a 05 Ram 3500 towing a trailer with 2 BMW E30's. The truck parked to the side opposite of his and Everest's cars. A German Shepard got out of the drivers seat, and a Cockapoo got out of the passenger's seat.

Chase: What do you think?

Rocky: Cars look good, but why are they on a trailer?

Skye: They aren't registered, plus the one Chase got has a blown up engine.

Everest: How is the engine in yours Skye?

Skye: Highly illegal, big turbo S65 M3 Engine, 890hp the guy sold it because he didn't want to deal with the wire harness.

Everest: Damn, yeah good luck getting that engine into the competition.

Skye: Who's 328I is that? (Pointing to Rocky's car)

Rocky: Mine, why?

Skye: You did a flyby and started spitting flames driving past the bridge.

Chase: Yeah Rocky, it sounds pretty good. (Beginning to unstrap his and Skye's cars)

Rocky: Here I'll help. (Goes to the other side and begins unstrapping Skye's car)

Rocky: Damn Skye! You got a Cage and full on buckets with harnesses! What did you pay for it?

Skye: $800, only because it needs a wire harness, everything else is Spec E30 ready. We just need the engine, transmission, and differential.

Everest: Only 800?

Skye: Yep, Everest when we get this motor out, you can have it for your 2005 BMW X3 sleeper build.

Everest: Really?

Skye: Yup, yours, under one condition though.

Everest: Anything.

Skye: Once you finish the build, you gotta take me for a pull in it first.

Everest: That's fair. I will take Ryder and each of the pups for some pulls when I get it built.


End file.
